Return to DC
by midnightread
Summary: Sam's back at NCIS but this time it's not for a case it's to pick up an old friend. One shot that follows after DC Trouble.


**This is a quick follow up to my story DC Trouble. I got the idea of Jack's clone somehow meeting the NCIS team and ran with it and this is the resulting one shot. Hope you like it. **

"So," Gibbs said as he sat down, "Are we going to get anything more than Jonathon out of you?"

The man across the interrogation room table just stared at the NCIS agent, not moving or blinking. Gibbs stared back at him, waiting for the man to break and tell him what he wanted to know.

Before that happened though there was a knock on the window. Gibbs turned in his seat and frowned at the window before he stood and left the room, wondering why someone was interrupting his interrogation when his team knew not to.

He soon got his answer when he walked into the other room and saw Tony and Ziva standing there with Sam. "Sam," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Leo," she replied, "I've got to talk to the man you currently have in your interrogation room, the one who you're not getting anything out of, and who I can promise you won't get anything from."

Gibbs frowned at her. "Who is he?"

Sam looked through the window, to where the man was looking through it on the other side, a smirk on his face, before she looked back to Gibbs and said, "He's someone I knew a long time ago, but I haven't seen him in about five years."

"He's only a kid," Ziva put in, "How do you know him?"

"Classified," Sam said, "But I do really need to talk to him." She looked at Gibbs and asked, "Why is he in here in the first place?"

"There was murder outside his apartment building last night," Gibbs replied, "And the inhabitants of the building all report that they saw him with the murdered man a few minutes before his death."

Sam rolled her eyes, "He didn't kill anyone Leo."

"How can you be so sure?" Tony asked.

"Because I know him," Sam replied, "And he knows that he shouldn't be drawing attention to himself with something like a murder."

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony all frowned at her before Gibbs asked, "How did you even know he was here?"

"You ran his prints," Sam answered, "And they flagged as soon as they were in the system."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Gibbs continued, "We only ran the prints a few hours ago, when we first brought him in."

Sam just smiled at him, not answering. "So can I see him?"

Gibbs looked between the window and Sam before he nodded, "I'm getting nothing from him; you're more than welcome to try."

Sam smiled at him before she headed out of the door and into the interrogation room. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony all stayed in the observation room and watched as she went into the room.

"Jonathan," she greeted as she came through the door.

He looked towards her and his smirk turned into a smile. "Carter," he returned the greeting, "Long time no see." He looked her up and down before saying, "You got old."

"Gee thanks," Sam replied as she sat down, taking his words in her stride. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all shared a look before they turned back to watch the proceedings. "You were doing a good job at keeping a low profile John," Sam continued, "So low in fact that we lost track of you. What the hell happened?"

John shrugged and remained silent. Sam sat across the table from him and proceeded to glare at him. While he had been able to withstand Gibbs' cold eyes Sam's soon made him shift in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Sam raised an eyebrow and John sighed. "I got feed up. There is so much going on in my head that I got bored of trying to keep it all straight so I did everything that I've ever wanted to do."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I should have known," she commented, "You never were all that good at restraint were you."

"Managed it with you," John muttered.

Sam ignored the quiet words and asked, "So what happened that meant you ended up being pulled into NCIS by Gibbs?"

"I got stupid," John replied, "I had nothing to do with the murder but I know that people saw me with him right before he died."

Sam nodded. "Who was he to you?" Sam asked, "Why were you talking to him?"

"He's a vet," John answered, "I was helping him out, working on his car and helping him keep his apartment clean when I had the chance, he wasn't quite right in the head. Nothing that had been diagnosed but I know the signs."

Sam nodded; she knew exactly what signs John was talking about. He was Jack's clone so he knew everything that Jack had known at the time Loki had cloned him, which included how war and death affected a person and how it affected different people differently. "Did you see anyone?" Sam pushed.

John nodded and looked past her at the glass and said, "All you had to do was ask nicely."

"Jonathan," Sam muttered, "Behave."

"Yes ma'am," John replied with a smirk.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes just as Gibbs came into the room, not looking happy. "John," Sam pushed, "Apologise to Gibbs for being a pain in the ass."

"Sorry gunny," John said, "I don't like being told what to do so I get stupid."

Gibbs frowned when the young man called him gunny but before he could question it Sam asked, "If he tells you what he knows can I take him with me? There are a few people looking for him."

"Looking for me?" John asked, "Why, after all this time do you want me now?"

"We want to offer you a job," Sam replied honestly, "Since Jack retired there has been a little something missing."

"Jack retired!" John exclaimed, "If you'd started with that I would have told you everything." He looked Sam up and down, "Are you?" He left the rest of the question left unspoken.

When Sam nodded John beamed, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you John," Sam responded, "He wants to see you as well, check how you're doing, he knows most of what you're going through."

John nodded and looked back to Gibbs, "So what do you want to know?"

Gibbs shook his head, giving himself a chance to catch up with everything that had happed, before he sat beside Sam and started to ask the man some questions.

A half hour later Gibbs had everything he needed, including a sketch that John had drawn of the man he had seen. All three stood and left the room, meeting Ziva and Tony outside of the door. Sam smiled at them and reached into the little shoulder bag she was wearing over one uniformed shoulder. "Before I forget, these are for you," she explained as she handed the three of them envelopes, "It's a wedding invite. Jack and I would like you all to be there."

Gibbs beamed at her and pulled her into a quick hug before he let her go and took the other envelopes she was offering him. "Those are for McGee and Abby," she explained.

"I'll make sure they get them," Gibbs agreed with a nod.

Sam smiled at him and then turned to John, "Come on John, there are a few people we need to go and see before we go back to Colorado."

John nodded and the two of them headed off down the corridor. Before they turned the corner and were out of sight Gibbs called after them, "Since when have you been a General Sam?"

Sam turned back and smiled at him, "A few days. When Jack retired there was a shuffle up of jobs and I got promoted to take General Landry's so he could take over from Jack."

Gibbs smiled, "Well done, it's well deserved."

Sam smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks, all I have to do now is make people realise that I didn't get it because I'm engaged to Jack and that I deserve it."

"People actually think that?" Ziva asked, clearly offended for Sam by the notion.

Sam shrugged, "No one that matters."

She smiled again and turned to walk away, John close behind her. The three NCIS agents could hear as John congratulated Sam and had a go at her for not telling him about her engagement to Jack.

"Who was that kid?" Tony asked, mostly just talking to himself.

Gibbs remained silent. The way that John had called him gunny along with the calm way he had sat in interrogation and his general demeanour made him think of Jack when he had first known him. He even looked like the version of Jack he had first meant. But he knew that that wasn't possible, Jack had no children since Charlie had died and as much as they looked alike there was no such thing as cloning.

The three of them headed back up to the bull pen to go and find the actual killer.

**Ok so the time line is a little screwie, I know that Sam was only a Lieutenant Colonel in the last story and General is two ranks above that but just imagine that she had to shortest amount of time possible as a full bird Colonel and it sort of works. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll let me know what you thought by leaving a review :P**


End file.
